


My Father, My Father, My Father, My Extended Family, And I

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody makes an appearance in Jacks life honestly, F/M, I’m mad at Dean for not treating Jack right so no Destiel for you, M/M, Other, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Sam feels protective of Jack for more reasons than one. Jack has more family than he knows.Could be written for Sastiel Love Week 2017. I didn’t realize that was this week! :D





	My Father, My Father, My Father, My Extended Family, And I

Ever since Jack showed himself as powerful he knew he was an asset. But ever since he said who his father was, ‘asset’ changed to... well, more like son.

His relationship with Cas wasn’t strictly platonic anymore. They hadn’t done anything crazy. They kissed. They held hands. They slept in the same bed at motels. Ever since his death the bed was too empty.

But there was Jack. The kid who insisted he could be good, because Castiel was his father and Castiel and his mother believed in him. And that was that. He felt himself making a vow, to protect Castiels son.

And he did. But Jack protected him too. Jack saved them from Asmodeus. He went along with Sams pushing to try to find his powers until it was too much, something Sam was sorry for. He made a bullet fly away from his head. He would have been dead on the spot.

Now, Castiel was back, and as soon as Dean hit the shower, Sam was hugging Cas close to him. Jack sat across the room, watching, but Sam completely forgot. He put one hand on Cas’ back and the other in his hair. Cas did the same to him. When they pulled apart, Cas smiled and Sam teared up.

“Thought we’d lost you for good.” Sam said quietly.

“So did I. But Jack brought me back. He woke me.” Cas said, reaching out his hands to take Sams.

“Dean wasn’t fond of him at first. Said he was going to kill him. Told him he was evil.” Sam admitted.

“What did you do to change his mind?” Cas asked.

“I couldn’t change his mind, Cas. I just looked out for him. Jack changed his mind, he saved me. He saved all of us in some way. I just knew you were going to take care of him so... I did instead.” Sam said. Cas nodded and smiled.

“I’ve never had a son. I guess I’ve had a daughter, Claire. But I’ve never had a son... of Lucifer. I don’t know how I would have taken care of him, other than protecting him. And you’ve done that.” Cas said. Sam nodded sheepishly and Cas kissed his hand.

“Thank you Sam.” Cas said.

“I’m glad to have you back.” Sam said, smiling. Cas leaned up and took Sams face in his hand, and kissed him gently. Sam melted into him and put his hands on Castiels hips. A throat clearing tore them apart.

“What’s going on? Do I have a sister? Are you my father too? How many do I have?” Jack asked. Sam choked on a laugh and they both turned red.

“I’m... Sam is... your mother and I did not have sex to create you. Lucifer is your real father. I’m your...” Cas trailed off.

“Adoptive father. He loved your mother in a... deep, friendship way, and he adopted you. But me and Cas are...”

“We’re together in a different way. We’re romantically involved.” Cas said awkwardly. Jack breathed in and processed the information.

“Who’s Claire?”

“She was- is, my- well, there’s a hunter, Jody-” Cas tried.

“Angels need bodies to take form here. Castiel is in Jimmy Novak’s form. His vessel. Claire was his daughter, but after Jimmy passed, Claire sort of was... adopted by Castiel. And because she’s not trained to be with us all the time, she was adopted by our friend, Jody.” Sam explained.

“So I have a dead father, an evil father, Castiel, you, my mother, and a sister?” Jack said. Sam sighed and shrugged.

“I guess so?”

“Does that make Jody my aunt? Should we visit her? I’d like to meet my sister.” Jack said. Sam laughed.

“Another time. For now, um, is this ok? Me and your- father?” Sam asked. Cas squeezed his hands and Jack took notice.

“Of course.” He said politely. They both breathed in relief and hugged again. Cas held out his arm and Jack stepped forward carefully, joining them.

“We’ll always do our best to protect you Jack.” Cas said. Jack gave a small smile and tucked his head into Sams chest, where they were smothered.

“What the hell is going on?” Dean interrupted, coming out in a towel.

“And that’s your grumpy uncle.” Sam supplied. Cas and Jack smiled while Dean flipped them off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some dad sastiel


End file.
